Time Stole Your Love From Me
by Redan
Summary: "Time was never our friend, I fear it has stolen your love from me.." First part in a trilogy mapping the adult life of Samantha Robson. Childhood friend of the Marauders. Timeline - Chamber of Secrets onwards.


**A/N: Please don't forget to drop me a little review! I will always try to reply to any questions you may have as well. Thank you.**

* * *

Dumbledore was in the middle of his obligatory 'Welcome to Hogwarts' speech when the doors to the great hall swung open. The room fell silent as the students all turned to see a woman confidently striding towards the Headmaster, who smiled as he watched her approach. As she walked, the students eyes followed her every move, the only sounds to be heard were her boots resounding with a forceful thud on the stone floor and her cloak as it swished behind her. The students started to whisper amongst themselves, but her eyes stayed fixed on the Headmaster. Once she had climbed the stone steps to where Dumbledore was stood she moved to whisper in his ear, he listened and simply nodded in reply, turning only to watch her as she slowly took her seat at the end of the teacher's table.

He turned back to the student's and cleared his throat, so as to silence the now loud chattering in the hall, much to his satisfaction all went silent again.

"Students, I wish to welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Robson" He turned to point at the woman who had just entered the hall, she stood and half smiled before quickly taking her seat again. Dumbledore then went on to tell them of a few other changes to the teaching roster, and then to everyone's relief he announced that the feast could begin. Harry turned to look at the teacher's table, the new teacher was deep in conversation with Hagrid, and he could have sworn that Hagrid was blushing at her words.

"I wonder where she comes from?" He turned to look at Hermione and Ron, the latter was stuffing his face with chicken, and simply shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to the food on his plate. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and turned to Harry. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure of one thing though, she's muggle-born" Harry looked at her with a slight look of confusion. "How would you know that for sure?" Hermione rolled her eyes again, this time at Harry. "Her name? Robson, it's not a magical name Harry"

Harry turned his attention back to this new professor, who was currently telling a story to Hagrid that was earning some hearty laughter from the half giant. That was when he noticed someone else had her attention, Professor Snape was intently watching her from down the table and he wore a look of contempt on his face. Harry turned back to the table with a smile on his face.

"What you smiling at Harry?" Ron said, in between mouthfuls of a Pumpkin pasty. Harry leaned as far forward as he could, so as not to be heard. "I don't think Snape likes her" Hermione and Ron both subtly turned to see that indeed the professor was not impressed by the new addition at the school. "He's probably just angry he didn't get the job again" Hermione said.

As the feast drew to a close and the students slowly filtered their way through the doors towards their respective common rooms, Dumbledore made his way towards the new teacher who was standing and currently talking to Professor McGonagall. He smiled and drew her into a warm embrace. "Samantha, my child, I'm so glad to see you here at last" She smiled back at him. "I'm so sorry I was late" He frowned for a second. "Yes, about that" She sighed but continued smiling. "It's a long story, one I promise to tell you soon.. but for now, I'd like to catch some sleep" Dumbledore looked at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Of course, until tomorrow then?" She nodded once. "Until tomorrow"

As Samantha strode through the corridors, she remembered her days spent here in her youth, it was almost like she had never left. As she neared what was to be her new quarters, she caught sight of a small movement out of the corner of her eye. Without thinking twice, her instincts kicked in and she quickly pulled out her wand.

"Show yourself" Her voice was calm and controlled as she watched Snape come from behind a suit of armour. His eyes narrowed as he saw her wand and he sneered. "Forgetting where you are Samantha?" He looked at her more intently. "And you've been neglecting your Occlumency training as well" He shook his head and tutted at her in a mocking way. Samantha put her wand back inside her cloak, never ceasing her eye contact with him. "And what exactly do you want Severus?" He stepped towards her. "What are you doing here?" She looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly has that got to do with you?"

"You know I'm only concerned with your safety"

Samantha started to laugh. "I think that the only thing you're concerned with, is not being Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher.. again" She stepped around him and took a few strides down the corridor before stopping and turning back to him. "If there's one thing you should know about me Severus, it's that I can look after myself" With that said she continued towards her quarters.

Once in her quarters she very quickly settled herself into her favourite armchair with a glass of Firewhiskey, wiggling her toes in front of the crackling wood fire and letting out a small sigh of contentment. Slowly sipping her drink, she thought back to her brief conversation with Snape. "He's right, I've let my training slip" She said ruefully to the room. Suddenly she heard a light tapping noise coming from the window, turning she noticed an owl; Remus' owl. She stood up and headed over to the window, allowing the owl in and smiling as it dutifully stood there awaiting it's treat. Slowly she opened the letter and began to read.

_'My Dear Samantha, I hope that I did not cause you to be too late for your arrival? I can't thank you enough for all the help you have given me these past few months. I look forward to hearing of your adventures, Your Loyal Friend As Always Remus'_

Samantha smiled. Making her way to her desk, she quickly wrote out a reply.

_'My Dearest Remus, the help that I have given you is the help that any friend would give to another in a time of need. As for being late, I always like to make an entrance! I will write to you again soon. Stay Safe, Your Samantha'_

Samantha gave the letter to the owl, who proceeded to quickly fly out of the window. She watched for a few moments as it glided soundlessly into the night, carrying with it her hope that her friend was safe; with her being so far away, she couldn't help but worry slightly. Shaking her head she reassured herself, that if he was in any trouble, he would inform her straight away; he always had. She picked up her glass and headed over to her bookshelves, she wanted to find a good book and forget about the reality; if only until either sleep or the Firewhiskey took a hold of her. Picking out her favourite with a small hum, she sloped back to her armchair and sat with her legs curled up under her, immersing herself into the pages. Before long, she drifted off into what was sure to be another restless nights sleep.


End file.
